Let me Help
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus meets a girl, Arcee, but she has some trouble on her own. She won't say a word about anything. Will Optimus get to help her? Optimus P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**The characters are humans in this story**

 **Some chapters may be short.**

 **In this story they are young; all in high school. Optimus meets a girl… her name is Arcee. She is scared, hurt, and afraid of this world; but she is really good at hiding those feelings. Optimus knows…and he wants to help. He starts to fall for her…but someone won't let that happen**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

First day of High School; I'm now a senior. Man how the years go by. I walked to the front to meet up with my friends.

Megatronus and Magnus; they both smiled as I walked to them.

"You're late" said Magnus

"Like always" said Megatronus

"Well…I have to walk here guys…" I said "I get to walk slowly to school"

Magnus smirked "Of course"

"You know me" I said

"Yes…always late…" said Megatronus "Now that you're a senior, you can be late all you want"

"Not really…" I said "Only in the mornings"

The bell rings and it's time for classes. We all went to our lockers; and put our stuff in there. I tried to arrange some binders and folders.

Everybody went to their classes and I stayed at my locker. I got my stuff in and I walked to my first class.

I'm late; the bell is about to ring. I walked faster and I turned around and bump into somebody. I stumbled back and the person fell down.

I shook my head "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" she said

I stared; I was speechless, she looks beautiful.

"I…I'm sorry" I said

"Its fine…" she smiled

I helped her up; and picked up her stuff. I handed it to her. I have never seen her around.

"Umm I'm Optimus" I said

"Arcee…" she answered

"Are from here?" I asked

"No…I just moved here" said Arcee

"Oh…so this is the first time"

"Yes…"

"Oh well…hope you like it here" I said

"Thanks…so far so good" she said

"All right I'll see you later"

"Sure"

I nodded and walked off but was stopped by her.

"Umm…I'm kind of lost too" she said "Can you show me where this class is?"

"Oh…I'm going there" I said

"Oh…"

"Come on…let's go" I said

We walked to the class. I showed some rooms as we passed through them. I told her where the band hall is; cafeteria; library, and gym.

"What brings you here?" I asked

"Umm…my other school was too rough for me"

"Oh…"

"Yeah...and also my dad got a job here…we had to move"

"Oh…well it must be hard"

"Yes it is" she said "How about you…?"

"Oh…I've been here since I was little" I said "I never went anywhere else"

"That's good…I wanted to do that…but stuff happens and it changes everything" she said

"Well…it's good to change…" I said "You will see greatness when you look around when it changes"

She smiles. I smirked and we stopped at the door.

"Here it is" I said "The science lab"

I opened the door. Everyone stared at us; and I just smiled.

"You're late" said the Professor

"Oh…I was showing her around and I helped her here" I said

"Sit down Optimus" he said

I nodded and Arcee followed but was stop.

"You Ms…" he said "Stand up here"

She nods and stands in front of the class.

"I'm Professor Trion" he said "Why…don't you introduce yourself"

"I…I'm Arcee" she said "I'm the far west"

"Well…now in the south mm…" he said "What brings you here?"

"My dad works and he got a job here" she said

"Ok…well take a seat next to Optimus…you guys are going to be partners from now on" he said

Arcee nodded and walked to the desk and sat down. I smiled and she just smiled weakly. She placed her stuff down and looked up.

"Alright class first day of school" he said

I just looked at him; learning what we are going to do.

...-...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

It was the end of school. I see Arcee walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey guys…I'll talk to you later" I said

Megatronus and Magnus nodded and walked on. I smirked and ran after Arcee.

"Hey Arcee…." I said

She looks back and smiles. "Hey Optimus"

"Where you headed?" I asked

"I'm going home" she said

"Oh…can I walk with you" I asked

"Umm…no I'm fine"

"Please…let's walk together…like what we are going now" I smirked

She sighs fine. I smiled and we kept on walking. Arcee was getting tired as we headed a few blocks; it must be her backpack.

"Here let me help" I said

"No…it's okay…I'm okay"

"No…I insist"

I grabbed her backpack and carried it for her.

"So what are your plans today?" I asked

"Nothing…" she said "I think"

"If you don't have plans we can meet at the park" I said "So we can hang out"

"I would like that but I don't know if I can"

"Well…I'll be waiting there"

"Please don't what if I don't show up"

"Don't worry…I can go with other friends"

"Okay…"

I walked a few more blocks and we made it.

"Here we are" she said

"Good…" I said "That was a nice walk…I had a good time"

"Me too" she said

"Oh here" I said as I handed her backpack. "I'll see you later"

"Okay…" she smiled

I started walked further. I ran to my work. I can't wait to hang out with Arcee…I'm looking forward till tonight.

* * *

Arcee walked to the house and goes in. She hears the TV on and she runs up the stairs but someone stops her.

"Arcee…!" he yelled

She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Who was the guy you were with?" he asked with anger

"Oh…he is just a friend" said Arcee

"A friend…Ahh…" he said

"Yes…he is just helping me"

"Well…I don't want to see him again" he said

"He invited me to go to the park"

"Well…you are not going" he said

"But…it sounds like fun…and I think…"

"I don't care…" he yelled "You will stay here…you are not leaving the house"

"Please…just this once…I want to go out there and…"

"Silence!" he yelled "I said No!"

"But…"

He grabs her arm and throws her down. He still hanged on to her tightly.

"Ouch" Arcee groaned

"I said NO!" he yelled "Go to your room and stay there"

Arcee gets up and runs up her room. She closed the door shut and sat on the bed. She starts crying; and rubs her arm.

* * *

I sat on the swings and waited for her. She was right…she can't come here. I sighed and went back to my house.

Well…at least I get to see her tomorrow during school.

I sat down and watched some TV. I had some homework to do; so I started working on it.

It was late; I turned off the TV; and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee wakes up and gets ready for school. She dresses up and heads down the stairs; and went to the kitchen.

Arcee grabbed some ingredients and started making some breakfast. She hears some footsteps.

"You heading to school?" her father asked

"Yes…" she said "I have to go everyday"

"Okay…just one thing" he said

"Yes…"

"I don't want to see that boy again" he said

"Father…"

"You heard me" he said as he walked off.

Arcee sighs and sits down eating her breakfast.

* * *

I waited outside the school waiting for Arcee. I looked around until I spotted her. I smiled wide and walked up to her.

"Arcee…good to see you" I said

"Hello…" she said

Arcee didn't look at me. I stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Hey…" I said

"Hey…" she said trying to smile.

"Hello"

"Hey Optimus" she laughs

I smirked "How was your morning?"

"It was fine" she said

"Mine too…" I said "I got some breakfast"

"Same here" she said

"Good…" I said

I opened the door for her and she enters with a smile. We walked to our class. We sat down and went over the notes Professor Trion gave us.

"I'm sorry about last night" she said

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Its okay" I said "Don't worry about it"

"Well…I left you hanging…alone"

"You told me you might not make it…at least you gave a heads up"

She laughs a little. I stared at her; her laugh is beautiful; her smile is amazing.

"How about today?" I asked

"I…I can't" she said

I nodded "Just one time…hang out with me"

Arcee smiled a little. "After school"

"Alright…" I said "It sounds great"

Arcee and I worked on our first project. I smiled up at her; she just laughs a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

The bell rang for the last class and we head out the door.

"Hey Optimus you coming?" asked Megatronus

"No…I'm good" I said

He nods and walks on with his other friends. I then see Arcee walking slowly. I walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Come on…" I said

"Where are we going?" asked Arcee

"To the park"

She smiles and we walked to my truck. I helped her on and started driving towards the park. I parked and we got off and walked to the swings.

"It's so peaceful here" she said

"I know…"

"It feels good out here"

"It feels amazing"

She laughs as I started swinging. She didn't move at all. I frowned then smirked as I looked at her.

"What…?" she questioned

I got off and went behind her. "Let's have some fun"

I grabbed her swing and pulled her back.

"Op…Optimus…don't…" she laughs "NO…Optimus!"

I let go of her and pushed her. She yelps but then starts laughing as I pushed her to get higher. She swings her legs; and she got higher.

"Woooo" she yelled

I went to my swing and started swinging with her. We both were high; so high we can swing around the pole.

I stopped but she kept on going. She closed her eyes as she went down to up. She opens them when she went to the sky.

She uses her feet to stop. She slows down; and I went in front of her. She accidently swings and hits me; we both fell down hurting.

"I…I'm…so…so sorry" she tried to say while she was laughing.

"I'm good…it's not like I got hit by a swing" I groaned

She laughs harder. We both get up and started laughing. She looks at the ice cream.

"You want some?" I asked

"No…I don't have any money"

"It's okay…I'll pay for you"

"You don't have too…its fine really"

"Oh come on" I said as I held her hand and made her follow me. We got to ice cream cone. We sat on the bench and started eating.

"I love ice cream" she said

"Really…me too" I said

We both laughed and started eating again. I turned around and see a car slowly driving. The guy rolled the window down and stared with anger.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. What is wrong with him?

I looked at Arcee; she had some ice cream on her nose. I whipped it off and we stared at each other.

I leaned closer but she moves away. I coughed a little and looked down.

"Optimus…" she said

I looked up at her.

"Thank you"

I smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome"

She was shock at first; wondering what she should do. Arcee smiled and hugged me back really tight.

"I have to get home" she said

"Sure" I said

I drove her home and I helped her. I stood in front of their gate and she was on the other side now.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"Later" she said

I wanted to kiss her; but I have to hold back. I smiled and went to my truck; as she headed towards her door. I drove off.

* * *

Arcee closed the door and dropped her backpack. She walked to the kitchen for some food. She went up her room; with her backpack and sat in the bed.

She smiles as she remembers this day. It was fun; more than she ever had. She took out her homework and worked on it.

She was stuck on few but then she gets them as she went along. She heard the door open and close shut. She gasps and went back to reading. Her father busted into her room and stared with anger.

"What did I just tell you?" he yelled

"Wait…what?"

"Oh don't play with me…you were with that boy"

"Dad…we were working on a project"

"Oh…eating ice cream is a project" he yelled "I saw you with him at the park"

"We were taking a break" she said

"I saw you hug him" he yelled

"Dad….it was just a hug…I"

She was stopped as her father grabbed her arm and threw her to the bed. She struggles as she tries to get up. He grabs his belt.

"No…please…" she cried

"You will learn your lesson" he yelled

"No…" she cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

I waited in front of the high school for Arcee. She hadn't showed up. I think she is running late. I sighed and looked the other way; there she is walking slowly. She looks hurt.

"Arcee…" I said as I ran to her. She looks up with fear in her eyes.

"Please…Optimus…don't come near me" she said

"What….why?" I asked

"Please…I don't want…" she said. I could see her tears welding up. "Please…don't ever come see me again"

"No…Arcee…" I said "Don't say that"

"Optimus…I" she cried

I went up to her and hugged her. She cried on my chest and she flinched when I touched her upper back.

I loosened my grip; and she hugs me tighter.

"Arcee…" I said

She looks up; with her eyes in tears; with hurt in them.

"I like you…" I said

She stares with surprise. "You…"

"I really like you…" I said. I went down and kissed her cheek. "I need to be right by your side"

She cries out more and I held her tighter.

"I want you by my side" she said

I smiled as she smiled weakly. "Let's go for a walk"

"I…"

"Let's go to my work" I said

We walked to my work; it was a gas station with snacks available for people who travel. We went to the back and I smirked.

"You want cupcake?" I asked

She laughs a little "Are they good?"

"Of course they are…" I said "I made them"

"You sure" she laughed harder

I rolled my eyes and shook my head yes.

She grabs one and takes a bite. Her eyes went wide and I smiled.

"These are good" she said

"Told you" I smirked

The bell rings and there is a customer. "Oh…wait here"

I went up to the counter. "How can I help?"

The man stared with anger. I just smiled nervously.

"Thirty…for number 3" he said asking for gas.

"Sure thing…" I said. He gives me the money and I put it on.

"You should be careful boy…." He said "Before anything happens to you"

Arcee looked out through the door and gasp. It was her dad. He must be telling him something because he looks angry. Optimus was there; not knowing what to do.

"Why…and who are you?" I asked

"You don't need to know…but I know you…" he said "And I know who you are with"

With that he walked away and went to fill his tank. Arcee comes out and stares with fear.

"I wonder who that was…" I said "He said that I should be careful"

"Be careful why?" she said even though she knows why.

"He said he knows who I am with" I said

She looks down with panic.

"Arcee…you okay?" I asked

"Yes…" she said

"Arcee…"

"I need…to get home"

I sighed "Stay a little longer please"

"No…I can't" she said "I have to get home now"

"Okay…"

I drove her home. I parked in front of her house. We both get off.

"Thanks" she said

Sure thing…"

She runs but I stopped her. I got her closer and kissed her cheek. She smiles then runs inside her house.

I went to my truck and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee got inside and sees her father standing with his arms cross. He looks mad; she knows why but what can she say?

Arcee looks down and starts tearing up.

"You never listen don't you" he said

"Dad…I wanted to hang out that's it"

"I don't care…" he yelled "You were supposed to be in the house and stay here"

"I wanted to have some fun…"

"Fun…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Everybody gets to out and have fun…and I'm here locked up like a slave"

"Arcee…!"

"I want to be like them…I want to be free; not stuck here with you!"

Her dad growls and grabs her arm tight. He takes his belt and whips her. She yelps as it hit the shoulder blade.

He throws her down and steps on her.

"You don't ever talk back to me!"

"NO…" she yelled

He stomps on her neck. She gasps at the pain.

"I saw you with that boy again!" he yelled

"I…I…"

He picked her up and throws her to the stair.

"Go to your room…!"

She gets up slowly; but she is still hurting.

"Oh…and you are not eating for the rest of the day"

Arcee starts heading up.

"About that boy…I will teach him a lesson"

"No dad...don't…."

"I said go to your room!"

Arcee cries out and slowly walks up her room. She enters her room and her dad locks the door. She walks to the restroom and looks at her shoulder mark.

It was bruising; she cries out and looks at her neck; where her dad stepped on. She flinches as she tries to move.

"What do I tell Optimus?" she whispered

She sees her dad walking towards his truck.

* * *

I walked back to my work. Magnus was reading a book.

"Hey…where have you been?" he asked

"With Arcee…" I said

"Oh…Arcee…you must really like her"

I smirked "I do"

Magnus smiles "You look kind of sad though"

"Yeah…Arcee needed to get home…she was scared when she saw that man" I said

"Maybe it's someone she knows"

"That's what I think…but she looked…"

I heard the door knock. I went outside. It was the same man; but he had three friends with him.

"How can I help?" I asked

"Our truck broke down…I was wondering if you can take a look at it" he said

"Sure thing…" I said "Where's your truck?"

"Follow me" he said.

I walked after him. I see their truck and opened the hood. Everything looks fine. I checked around it.

I then felt great pain on the side of my rib. I yelled out in pain. The man had a bat and he hits me on the side of the stomach again.

I was hit on the knee by his friend.

"AHHH!" I yelled

The man grabbed me and starts punching my lower stomach. I groaned out and felt pain. It was hurting so much. I pushed him back and tried to punch him but his friends grabbed my arms.

He starts punching on the stomach. I was then punched across the face. I coughed out and looked down; I tried to breath; I tried to move; my ribs felt like they broke.

He grabbed me and throws me towards the truck. I hit with great impact. He picks me up and smirks.

He grabs a knife.

I yelp as I covered my eyes. He cut my right eye. He slashed it across. I was then hit with the bat in the back of the head. I fell down; weak…I blinked several times until I can't see anything or feel anything.

The whole thing went dark.

"Optimus!" I heard…it was a faint yell. I blinked when I heard but then went back to dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee watched from her window. She was starving; she felt really sick. She sees her dad and his friends get out. They shook hands and laughed it out.

"I wonder what they have done?" she whispered

Arcee sits on the bed. She cries out again. As she looked at the floor she was curled up; feeling chills.

Her stomach is hurting so much for not eating. She felt like throwing up.

"I…have to get…out…out of here" she said

The door busted open and he stares at her with a smile.

"You won't be seeing that boy anymore" he smirked

"What…do you mean?" she asked

"Oh…he learned his lesson…" he said "I don't think you will see him for a long long time"

Arcee stares at him with horror. She sees his hand; it was covered in blood. She covers her mouth and gasp.

"He probably won't ever wake up" he said

"What did you do to him!" yelled Arcee

"Are you yelling at me!?"

"Yes…" she answered "What have to done to him!"

Her dad stared with a wide smile.

"Nothing much" he said "And don't you dare yell at me!"

"I am going to scream!" Arcee yelled "What have you…"

She was struck by a hand across her cheek. She stares down to the side. He grabs her and throws her down.

"You will never yell again…" he said "And if I were you…I would forget about the boy"

He let her go and walked out the room. Arcee crawls to her bed and starts crying on a pillow.

"What have they done to you Optimus?" she whispered as she cried harder.

* * *

Magnus paced around the floor; waiting for results. He had found Optimus lying on the ground; knock out.

Magnus tried to wake him; but he wouldn't. Magnus tried everything until he called Megatronus and Ratchet…Ironhide.

"Magnus…everything will be okay" said Ratchet

"How do you know?" asked Megatronus

"Because I checked over him and all he will have is a few broken ribs" he said "He may have a scar on his right eye"

"Well…I hope you're right" said Magnus

"I wonder who did this?" asked the medic

"I wonder too…and why Optimus?" said Magnus

"He is the nicest guy around" said Megatronus

"I know…" said Magnus "When I find out who did it…I will torture them"

"Revenge is never the answer" said Ratchet

"I know…" said Magnus "But they hurt my brother…and I want them gone"

It's been three hours and Optimus hadn't woken up. Magnus and Ratchet stayed in the room with Optimus.

The doctor said everything is okay; he will need some time to recover. The main problems are his ribs. Optimus right eye is patched up.

The doctor also said that he might have been hit by a bat. It might be some blows by people punching his ribs; or stomach.

"You don't deserve this Optimus" whispered Magnus "Why… would anyone want to hurt you…how dare they hurt"

Optimus was breathing slowly; flinching with every breath. His ribs must be really hurting if he flinches.

"Magnus do you remember what Optimus did?" asked Ratchet "Or where he headed too"

"I remember a man walking in the store asking him for help with his truck"

"Anything else…?"

"Well…he was out with Arcee…he came back and talked to me and then the guy came to ask for help"

Ratchet growls and looks down "Do you remember what the guy look like?"

"No…sorry…I didn't get a good glimpse…I don't really pay attention to the customers"

Ratchet gets up and paced back and forth.

"Well…we are going to have to find who did this" said Ratchet

"I agree but how?"

"We can wait for the man to come back and we will call the police on him" said Ratchet

"I hope he does…so I can land a punch on him"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

It was a Friday. Arcee ran to school hoping to see Optimus. Since Wednesday she never heard of him. Her dad told her that he had learned his lesson.

"Optimus…" said Arcee. She searched the whole school. She turns one way and hits Magnus.

"Oh…sorry Arcee" he said with a smile.

"No…I'm sorry" she said "I'm not thinking well"

"What's bothering you?"

"Optimus…I haven't seen him since Wednesday"

Magnus looks down with sadness. "Optimus is in the hospital"

Arcee gasps and stares with fear. "Oh no" she whispered

"He was ambushed and now he is at the hospital resting…he hadn't woken up yet"

Arcee felt hurt; her heart was racing; she knew who attacked him. That's why her father told her that she won't be seeing him again.

The day went by slowly; Arcee felt alone. Optimus was always around with her; even her lab partner. She wanted to cry but didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

He always makes her day; her day's starts off bad; but then he comes with a smile and makes her day better.

Arcee walked out the building as the day ended. Magnus was walking in front of her. She ran to him and stopped him.

"Oh hey Arcee" he said

"Can you take me to see Optimus" she asked

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Sure…come on I'll take you"

She got on his truck and drove to the hospital. Arcee walked along side with Magnus. They went through the door and Magnus took her to the room.

She gasps and closes her eyes. Optimus was still lying down; breathing slowly. She gets closer; she sees his eye patched; his ribs wrapped and his head.

She walks up to him slowly; reached to hold his hand. Magnus sat down and sighed.

"The people who attacked him with pay" whispered Magnus

Arcee eyes went wide then relaxed.

"I mean…out of all the people why him?" said Magnus getting angry

"I don't know" said Arcee "You think he will wake up?"

"Not now…or tomorrow" said Magnus

Arcee stared down hurt; her tears slowly going down her cheek.

She sat next to him; not moving from her spot.

* * *

It was almost five. She needs to get home before her dad does. She closes her eyes. Arcee gets up slowly. Magnus looks up to her.

"I need to get home" said Arcee "If Optimus wakes up…tell him that…I…"

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I miss him" she said

She walked off. She slowly walks to her home. She wishes Optimus was walking right next to her; she had tears falling down.

She walks to her house and went up to her room. She fell on her bed and held her pillow close. She sniffs and then cries out.

It was five; her dad just drove in and went inside to make something to eat. He groans as he got something to drink.

Arcee heard him; she whipped her eyes and went to do her homework or she acted like she is doing it.

Her dad opens the door and smirks.

"Oh…you're home" he said

"Of course I am" she answered

He smirked "See…it's not that hard to go without the guy"

She wanted to shout at him but she kept still.

"He won't be bothering you anymore" he laughed

"YOU DID IT!" Arcee yelled


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

Arcee covers her mouth. She shouldn't have yelled. Why didn't she keep quiet? Her dad stared with anger.

"Did you just yell at me?" he asked

She nodded as she looked down; but she still wants to yell more.

"You were the one that hurt him…weren't you?" shouted Arcee

He started laughing "Why would I do that?"

"You did it dad" she said "I know you did…you even said he won't bother me again"

He smirks "I guess you are smarter than I thought"

"How dare you!" she yelled

He grabs her and throws her down. He grabs a belt and whips her legs. She yelps and tried to get away; but he stomped on her as she tried.

"No…!" she yelled

"Yes I did it…" he said "I will do it again if he comes back"

She groans as she tried to move. She was then whipped in the back.

"If you tell anyone…I will kill him!" her dad yelled

She stared at him; scared…he would kill…he will kill him. She was crying out in pain.

"You won't say a word about this" he said

He lets her go and walks away. Arcee started crying out in pain. Her whip marks are showing. They were red and were around her front legs and a few on her back.

She crawled to her bed and covers herself. Her wounds were stinging her. She flinches as she tried to move her body.

"Why?" Arcee cries as she closed her eyes shut; tears are going down slowly.

* * *

It was the weekend. Arcee woke up early and watched her dad go to work. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the hospital.

Magnus was still sleeping on the couch.

She looks up to see Optimus. He was moving; slowly….he blinks his eyes. Arcee went up to him and smiled.

"Optimus" she whispered

He groans as he opens his eyes. He flinched a little as he tried to move. He looked everywhere; and his eyes looked at Arcee.

She smiled in relief. Optimus smiles weakly and hugs her. Arcee cries on his shoulder; happy that he is okay.

"Optimus…" she said again

"Ar…Arcee" he groaned "I'm so glad…you are here"

She smiled. He then lifted a hand to her check and whipped of the tear.

"Don't cry…" he said

"I just…I'm just worried"

"Don't be…I'm fine"

"It's been five days Optimus…" she said "I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up"

"Five….days…" whispered Optimus

"It's a long time for me" Arcee said as she looked down.

Optimus lifts her head up and smiles.

"Well…now I'm here with you" he said

She smiles weakly. She hugs him and he hugs her back. When he tightened the hug she yelps in pain. Optimus stares at her worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked

"No…you didn't" she said but he sees pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked

 _M y bruises from the belt._ She wanted to tell but its best not to. She wanted to tell him that her father tried to kill him. She can't…her father will kill him if she tells him.

"Nothing…" she said

"There is something going on" he said

"No…I can't tell you"

"Why…"

"Optimus" they heard as they looked back. It was Magnus; he woke and sees his friend Optimus up.

"Glad to see you awake" said Magnus

"I have to go" said Arcee

Optimus tries to reach for her but couldn't reach her.

"You want me to catch her?" asked Magnus

"No…let her go" whispered Optimus


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I am still in so much pain. Six more days have passed. I can leave the hospital now. Some of my classmates came over to visit.

It felt like a long time being here. I was getting ready. Ratchet comes in with a smile.

"Learning to be a medic?" I asked

"Yup…" he said

He wrapped me around the ribs part.

"Don't do anything big" he said "Or you will hurt them again"

"I won't" I said

"Good…now you are free to go" he said with a smile

I put on my shirt and stood up slowly. Ratchet then shoves me down. I groaned and he held my head.

"I need to take that patch out of your eye" he said

I nodded and he went to work. He was finished and I felt fresh air hitting me. I smirked and went up to the mirror. I gasp.

I have a scar on my right eye. I felt it; it still hurts but not as much. I sighed and nodded.

"See later Optimus" said Ratchet

I smiled "Later"

I walked out the hospital and I see Arcee walking slowly here; with her head down. She has some flowers and looks like a card.

"Arcee…" I yelled

She looks up with surprised and smiles. We both started running into each other. I caught her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

I placed her down and stared at her. She blushes a little.

"I'm so glad you are out" she said

"Me too" I said "I get to spend time with you"

Arcee smiles drops and she looks down.

"I'm afraid we can't see each other" she said

"Why…" I asked

"I…I can't tell you" she said

I held her cheeks and then kissed her. She gasps. I kissed her some more…hoping she will kiss back. I then felt her arms wrapped around my neck.

I felt her lips moving towards me. She kissed back. It felt passionate.

I then wrapped my arms around her waist. We released and we both stare with passion. I kissed her nose and she blushes.

I hugged her; her head resting in my chest. I rested my head on top of hers. I then looked at her.

"I want to be with you" I said

"We can't…we just can't" she said as she starts to cry

She starts running. I followed her and caught her arm. Her shirt went up and I see a blue mark on her arm.

I stared at it. I pulled her closer to me.

"Please…stay with me" I said "I know you want to stay with me"

"You are going to get hurt if I stay with you" she said

"No…because you will be by my side" I said

"I can't…I'm afraid….I…" she pushes me back and runs.

"Arcee please…" I said as I ran after her.

"Optimus…I don't want to see you hurt again" she said

"I won't…that was a onetime thing" I said "It wasn't your fault it happened"

Arcee looks down. _I wish I can tell that my dad will kill you if you're with me_ thought Arcee. I stared at her…wanting to hear her answer.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I…I…"

She runs again but this time I couldn't catch her this time. I watch her run….this is not her. She wanted to be with me…I know she did; but something is holding her…or haunting her.

I sighed and looked down at the flowers and the card. She dropped them as we kiss.

I picked up the card and opened it.

 _Get well soon_

I smiled and shook my head. I can't anymore…you are not with me. I started walking home to rest my ribs.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the card again. I looked everywhere and found a little more.

 _I miss you Optimus_

 _I wanted to tell you that I want to be more than friends_

 _I really like you…and it hurts when you are not with me_

 _I miss you_

 _Love Arcee_

I closed my eyes…then why did she run away after I kissed her.

 _Help me_

I looked at the bottom right hand corner. It said help me. I just stared at it with shock. Arcee is in trouble but what?

I have to find out. I have to help her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

It was Sunday. I went to work and did my job. I can't get that letter off of my mind. She needs my help. I have to see her.

My shift was over and I went to my house to change. I got the letter again and sighed. I got out and got in my truck.

I drove to Arcee's house. I got off and went towards the door. Arcee was looking out the window and sees the truck pull up.

"Oh no Optimus…" she gasps as she ran down the stairs. Her dad was sitting down watching TV. Arcee went out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked her dad

"I need some fresh air…I'm going to be in the front yard" she said

"Okay" he said and went back to watching TV.

I ran towards her house but she runs to me and pushes me back.

"Please…leave" she said

"What…?" I asked

"Please…you can't be here" she cried "Trust me…"

"I won't leave you" I said "I saw your card…let me help you"

"No…you can't…I was wrong to write to right that…" she cries "You can't help me no matter what"

"I can…" I said "You asked for help and I'm going to help you"

"I'm sorry Optimus…but there is nothing you can do"

"There's got to be something"

"No…please go away…and never come back here again" she said

Someone opens the door.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he yelled

"I came to see her" I said "Mr.…"

"My name is Tyron…" he said "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see her…" I said

"Arcee…?" he raised his eyebrow.

"He is just leaving dad…" she said "Now go away Optimus…I don't ever want to see you!"

"Arcee…" I whispered

"Please…" she whispered

I nodded and went to my truck.

"Don't ever come back boy" said Tyron

I started my truck and I looked at Arcee. She was looking down; it looks like she is crying. I then look at her dad. He was getting something ready…like about to hit her.

"Go please" she tried to whisper

I started driving off. I should have taken her with me. I stopped the truck and slammed on the wheel.

"I'm going to help you Arcee…" I said "I know I can help you"

I walked inside my house and see Magnus. I grabbed him and sat him down.

"Magnus…look at this" I said

He took the card "Aw…she loves you"

"No…at the bottom right" I said

"Help me" he said

"Yes…she needs my help and I don't know what to do" I said "I went to her house and I saw her dad. He yelled at her…and she told me to go away"

"Maybe…she doesn't want to see you" he said

"She asked for my help"

"Maybe…she is protecting you from something"

"You're right…" I said "She had a bruise on her arm…it might be her dad"

"I don't know about you…but I will go and fight for her"

I looked at Magnus. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"You're right…I have to fight for her…and I won't lose until I get her"

I kissed his cheek and he just groaned

"Okay…let go of me"

I kissed him again. "She will be with me"

I got up and ran to my room. I have to think of something.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

Arcee groans as she tried to move her leg. Tyron, her dad, had just grabbed a knife and stabbed her leg.

"You will never see him again!" he said "The next time I see him…I will kill him…in front of you"

She cries as she stands on it. She crawls to her bed and lies down. She got a cloth and pressed it against her wound.

It was still bleeding and hurting so much. She went to the bathroom and washed it off. She got a band-aid wrap and went around her wound.

With every touch she flinches…with every movement she groans.

 _Why does it have to be this way?_ Arcee slowly walks to her bed and lies down gently.

Tyron comes in with a smirk.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked

"You stabbed me you bastard!" I yelled

"How dare you yell at me!" he yelled

"Dad…I will see him again…" I said "I love him…and…" she gasps

"You what…?"

"I love him" she said quietly

"You little…"

Tyron grabbed her and slammed towards the wall.

"You will never yell at me" he growled

Tyron was about to slap her but she dodges him. She runs out and starts running away from her home.

Arcee couldn't run far because of her leg.

* * *

I started running towards Arcee house. I stopped when I saw someone limping…it was Arcee. I ran faster and catch up to her.

"Arcee" I yelled

"Optimus…Help me" she cries

I ran up to her and caught her before she fell. I carried her bridal style and I kissed her. She kissed back and hugs me tight.

"You're hurt" I whispered. I looked at her leg…it was wrapped and it blood.

"I'm fine…."

I kissed her temple. I started walking home. She was flinching wit every touch I give her. I know she is hurting everywhere but I have to know the truth.

I opened my door and laid her on my couch.

I got some water and gave it to her. She was still groaning in pain. I held her hand and I knelt in front of her.

"I'll call a doctor" I said

"Don't leave me" she said

I stayed there and I called for Magnus.

"What…?" he said then he stared "Oh…"

"Call Ratchet…and tell him we need help please"

"Sure" he said

I rubbed her forehead.

"Arcee…" I whispered "You are going to have to tell me who hurt you"

"I can't…" she said

"Arcee…this is bad…someone stabbed you in the leg"

"I can't tell you…because…"

"Arcee…please tell me…" I said "Let me help you"

Ratchet came busting in. "What's wrong?"

"It's Arcee…" I said "She has a stab wound"

Ratchet nodded and got his aid kit. He went right to work; cleaning the blood; and now started stitching it.

Arcee held my hand tighter and yelps. It was hurting her…and me to see her in pain. Ratchet did his final stitch and whipped it off.

She groans and cries out a little. I rubbed her forehead with my thumb. She hugs me; and I hugged her. She flinches again.

"Arcee…Am I hurting you?" I asked

"No…" She yelps as Ratchet touched her back.

"Arcee…may I have a look?" said Ratchet

He lifted the back of her shirt and I gasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I wanted to trace my fingers down her back; but Ratchet held me back.

"Optimus…it will hurt if you touch them" he said

I nodded and knelt in front of Arcee. She was looking down; saddened that we saw the scars and bruises.

"Tell me…" I whispered

"What…"

"Tell me who did this" I said

"I…I…can't tell you…" she said "It was just a onetime thing though"

I sighed "Arcee…the scars are bad…I don't think it's a onetime thing" I said

She starts crying again and flinches as Ratchet tried to clean her bruises.

"Arcee…why can't you tell me who did it?"

"Because…I don't want to see you hurt"

"I'm already hurting because someone is hurting you"

She looks down.

"My father" she said

I closed my eyes and sighed. How can he do this to her? I looked down.

"He was always like this…" she said "It wasn't bad until I started hanging out with you…and he just tries so hard to keep me away from you"

"Wait…this is because of me?"

"No…I was just trying to protect you…he threatened that he will kill you…"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to see you killed…I wouldn't forgive myself…."

I stopped her as I placed a finger on her lips. I then gently kissed her.

"It's okay…" I said "Nothing will happen to me"

"It already did…" she said "My father tried to kill you before"

"What…?"

"It was when you were ambushed…he was the one that gave you the scar"

"I should've known"

Arcee flinches again but Ratchet stood up.

"I'm done…" he said "Arcee be careful with those scars"

"I will…"

"I'll make sure she is careful…because I will take care of her"

"If my dad finds out…he will kill you"

"I don't care…" I said "It's you that I'm worry about…don't worry about me"

"She needs some rest" said Ratchet

I carried her bridal style to my room and placed her gently in my bed. She just groans and sighs as she lay down.

"Arcee…we are going to have to do something about your dad" I said

"I can't" she said

"Why…?"

"Because he is my father…"

"I know…and I also know you might still love him like a dad but he had hurt you…he has no right to hurt you this bad"

"I know…" she cries out "I just can't"

"Well…you are going to have to report him Arcee…what if he ends you hurting you so bad…he might even kill you"

"I don't know…"

"I don't want to see you hurt again" I said "I don't want to see you in a hospital bed…like how I was"

"I…I…."

I just kissed her.

"Just…get some rest"

She nods and sleeps. I watched her…I haven't slept that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I got some breakfast for her. I sat down next to her and gave her breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better…" she smiled

"Good" I said

She enjoyed her breakfast as I enjoyed mine. I heard some noises in the front. I looked outside to see a truck parking.

Tyron was parking the truck.

"Oh no" I said

Magnus walked outside "Hey what the hell…are you going?"

"I'm looking for Arcee…" Tyron said. He pushed Magnus back and walked to the house. Arcee and I went down stairs and I held her behind me.

He bursts through the door. I held her closer to me.

"You are not allowed here!" I yelled

"You have my daughter….she has to come back with me" he said

"No…she doesn't" I said

"Yes…Arcee …come with me"

I held her back "No…she is not going near you"

"Oh yes she will…"

"No…I will not let you hurt her"

"You told him…?" he questioned

"I had no choice" she said

"I know you are going to hurt her again…" I yelled "I won't let that happen"

"If she doesn't come with me…your friend over there will pay"

Magnus was being dragged towards the house. They just ambushed him.

"Magnus!" I yelled

He was hurting; he was in pain. Someone picked him up and held a knife towards his neck.

"No…wait" I cried

"You have ten seconds Arcee"

"Wait…I'll go with you…" I said "Arcee will come with but you will not lay a finger on her…and you get to punish me"

"No…Optimus…"

"Very well"

I was hit in the back of the head. I fell down; world is now dark.

* * *

I woke up taped in my mouth; my hands tied behind me; and legs tied. I was in a dark room; I was sitting on a chair. I am tied up to a chair!

I groaned a little and tried to move but couldn't; I then hear voices.

"Dad…you can't leave him in their!" yelled Arcee

"I can…and I will…" he said "I will hurt him whenever I want"

"You haven't fed him in two days"

"He deserves this punishment"

"No…you are going to kill him!"

"That was my plan…so then you won't be distracted"

She sighs "Can I see him?"

"Yes…you have five minutes" he said

I heard the door open and closed. The lights flicked on and I see her standing; her face draining with water. Arcee pulled the mouth clothe down…I can talk now.

"Optimus…" she whispered

I felt weak but I lifted my head.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are in the closet…in my father's room"

"I'm…really thirsty" I whispered

"You're thirsty?" asked Tyron

Arcee gasps and I just look up at him with anger. He reached down to grab a bucket and pushes Arcee out the door.

He splashes the water bucket on me and I coughed out water.

"There you got some water"

"You bastard" I coughed

He stars with anger and went out the door. He came back with a hose and starts splashing me with water. Tyron grabbed my head and pulled it back and he splashes water with the hose.

I coughed and tried to breathe but there's so much water. I groaned and yelped…all I can see was the water and it's blurry.

"I think that's enough!" yelled Arcee

Tyron moves the hose over and went to close it. Water was up my noise and went down my throat.

"That should do it" he said

Arcee wanted to help but Tyron turned off the lights and close the doors.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I think three days have passed. I haven't eaten anything big. I eat once a day. I felt so weak and tired. I felt like…so…weird.

I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Optimus…you okay?" Arcee asked

"Not…really" I groaned

"I'm so sorry…"

"Arcee…you have to tell somebody about this"

"I can't…he won't let me out of the house"

"You…must do something…"

"I wish I can" she whispered

I looked down.

"Times up Arcee!" yelled Tyron

She kisses me and walks out.

"Arcee…" I said

She went out the door. Tyron came up to me and got a belt. He unties the ropes from the chair to me. He lifts me up and throws me down.

I felt a strong sting on my back. He just whipped me. I yelped and cried out with every hit. I shut my eyes trying to forget the pain.

He wraps the belt around my neck and tightens it. I felt my whole breathe gone and couldn't breathe at all.

He stops and leaves me on the ground. He pick up my head and looks at me with a smirk. He drops me down and I groan.

"Bye…Optimus" he laughed

I see the door close. I closed my eyes and hope everything will get better.

* * *

Arcee was in her room. She looked out the window thinking about what she should do.

"What do I do?" She walked around her room…she can't escape; her dad has the placed blocked and closed.

She went to take a shower. Ever since Optimus stayed with them; he never laid a hand on her. Tyron did keep his promise.

After a shower she went to sit down, on her bed.

"I have to think of something" she said

She looked around the room. She has to fight her way out.

Arcee went out her room and sees her dad sitting on the couch.

She ran to the room and opens the door.

"Optimus…" she whispered

I groaned as I heard her voice. I couldn't lift myself up. Arcee knelt next to me and held my head. She laid my head on her lap.

I still had my eyes close but I felt her; she was rubbing my head. I tried to talk but my throat hurts too much.

"I can't think of anything" she whispered

"I…have a plan…" I groaned "You…are going to have to run…when I…"

"What…?" she asked

"Don't come back…. for… me until… you get… help" I flinched as I talked.

"What are you talking about?" she said again

"I…love you…" I whispered. She went down and kissed me softly. "I…love…you"

Tyron came in and growled with anger.

"Who said you can see him?" he said

"I…just wanted to check on him" she said

Tyron got a bat and growled.

"Move out of the way Arcee…"

"NO…please don't hurt him anymore!" she yelled

"I will…now get out of the way"

"Run…" I said

I rolled over and tripped him. He falls on top of me. Arcee just gets up and runs out. I heard the door open and was shut closed.

Tyron gets up and yells out "Arcee…Dammit!"

I can tell Arcee was already running far. Tyron held the bat and swung it down towards me. I yelped in pain. It had hit my stomach.

I swings many times hitting my ribs…I yelled with every hit. My ribs felt like they are breaking into little pieces.

"By the time Arcee comes back you'll be dead" he says

I yelped with another hit. I can't breathe. I lay there not moving. He then hits my knee. I yelled…I think it snapped.

I rolled away…I can't take any more pain. I hear the door shut. I groaned and looked at the ceiling.

"Arcee…please… come back quick" I said


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

* * *

Arcee ran as fast as she could. She ran to Optimus house to see if she can find Magnus. She went up to the front door and banged the door.

Magnus opened the door quickly.

"Arcee" he gasped "I've been looking everywhere for you and Optimus"

"Optimus…is at my house…" she said "My dad has him as a prisoner"

"What!" he yelled "We have to help"

"Wait…we can't go in there…my dad can hurt you" she said

"Well…we have to try something" he said "We need to tell the cops"

"You're right…" she said

"Come on"

Magnus and Arcee ran to his truck and drove to the police station.

"How can I help you two?" asked the officer

"My friend Optimus is held as a prisoner in this house" said Magnus

"Who's house?"

"My dad's house…He been beating him…I should abusing him and also" she stopped tried to breathe in "And me…He had beaten me…and hurt me…and I'm reporting abuse"

The officer wrote the notes.

"What's his name?" he asked

"Tyron" said Arcee

The officer wrote the name down. He kept on writing all he had heard. Magnus just tapped the table.

"We have to go now…" yelled Magnus

"Give me the address"

Arcee did and the officer called the policies. A few minutes have passed and they waited; eager to go and help Optimus.

Magnus and Arcee ran to the truck and drove to her house.

Police cars started surrounding him. Magnus and Arcee were held back…making sure they don't go in the house.

"Okay…three two one"

They barged into the house and searched everywhere. Arcee stood there worried; with Magnus anxious to get in and hit the guy.

"No one is in here sir"

Arcee gasps. "What….?"

"Did they check upstairs?" asked Arcee

"We sure did…no one is up here or down stairs" he said again

"What…?" asked Magnus

Arcee shook her head "No…."

"Arcee…you said he was here at your house" said Magnus

"I know…he was there…I have been stuck in there for a long time"

"No one is in the house"

"But…he was just there a couple of minutes ago" yelled Arcee

"I'm sorry…" said the officer

"He might have taken Optimus somewhere else" said Magnus

"We will search everywhere…" he said "Right now you two stay back…we don't want any trouble"

They both nodded and the police scattered everywhere. Arcee fell to her knees and started crying.

"No…Optimus…where are you" she cries

Magnus hugs her and she cries on his shoulder.

"We will find him"

"How!" she said "My dad could be far away"

"Maybe he's not…because he won't leave without you right?" he said

Arcee nodded.

"He must be close" he said "So you know any place your father likes to go…or…"

"I don't know…" she said

"Well we will find out"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I felt myself being dragged. A rope was tied around my hands and I was being pulled somewhere. I felt dirt under my body.

I heard a growl and threw a rope over a tree. Tyron ties it behind his truck and he went to drive it. As he drove the rope pulled on my hands and lifts me up the ground.

He has me hanging by my hands. I was pain…my hands are being tightened by the rope.

I blinked a few times…I looked around. We aren't at his house…we are at the…park.

I see him walking towards me with a smile.

"This is where you and Arcee first hanged out" he said

I looked at the swings. It was when I gave her a push at the swings.

"You are staring at the swings?" he said "Well…that's where I saw you with her…"

"She was…having fun…" I said "She…had the most beautiful smile"

He slapped me hard across the face.

"She doesn't deserve happiness" he said

"She does…but…you don't" I said

I was then punched across the face.

"I know…that you are Arcee happiness" he said

"I…am…" I whispered

"But I'm going to take that happiness away" he smirk

"You are…not…" I said "She will find happiness…I know she will"

"So tell me…did you kiss my daughter?" he asked

"I sure did…." I smirk "It was beautiful"

Tyron growls and punched me again.

"I…even…told her…that I love her" I said

I was kicked on the stomach.

"You should stop talking" he said "Before I kill you"

Tyron gets a drink and paced in front of me. He was smiling as he stared at me. I was limping down; my knee is still hurting…my ribs are cracked I think…and my face feels numb.

"Why are… you…doing this?" I asked

"Why…" he laughed "I just love to see people suffer in front of my eyes"

"But…why…" I groaned

"Because…you don't know how much power you have when you hurt people"

"I…think…you are suffering deep…down too"

His eyes went wide. He shook his head.

"No…I'm not" he said "Don't ever say that!"

"I know…you…look like your…in pain…" I said

"No…I have a cold heart…I don't feel any pain"

"I bet…someone…hurt you"

"My wife…" he said "But no one knows my secret"

"What…had she done…"

He punched me. "I won't tell you"

"You…need…help"

"She left me…for another guy…after that I never believe in true love…or girls being loyal…" he said "That's why it gets me angry when I see Arcee…she looks just like her"

"It's…not Arcee fault" I said

"I blamed everyone!"

I was punched again and kneed to the stomach. I cried out in pain. My head went down and I stared at the ground.

"You are the only one I told" he said "You won't say a word to anyone"

"Well…you have too…" I said "It will help…"

He looks down "Just forget it"

I flinched with every movement. He just laughs at me.

"Poor…you" he said "You are only a kid and you are so close to dying"

"I…will fight…I won't die easy" I said

I flinched as I tried to move.

"I will…not…let you win…"

"Sure…no one is here to help you"

"They…will come and help me…I know they will"

I was punch in the eye. I flinched and tried to hold back the yell.

"No one…will come here"

"I know…they…will"

He got out a knife and smirked. He placed it under my chin.

"Any last words" he said

"Bastard…"

He laughs and stabs me on the chest. I yelped and gasp. He leaves it there.

"Now…you won't tell anyone" he said "And you won't be able to be with Arcee"

I was in lots of pain. The blood is flowing down like a river. I stared with wide eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

* * *

Arcee was sitting on her couch. She was thinking where Optimus could be. Where would her dad take him?

Arcee sees a note on the table.

 _Where you first hanged out with him_

 _You will find him_

Arcee stared and thought about it. Maybe it was talking about Optimus.

"Where I first hanged out with him" she told herself. What does it mean? She then gasps and stood up.

"The park…!" she yelled

Magnus gets up with surprise. "What…?"

"He took Optimus to the park"

"How do you know?"

"This" she showed him the letter. Magnus read it and just nodded.

"There is something written in the back" she said

Magnus turns it around. "Don't call the police"

She sighs "What do we do?"

"We still call the police…he won't know that we called them"

"But…what if they surround him?"

"We will think of a plan…" said Magnus "I'll tell the police and you go to Optimus"

She nodded and ran for it. Magnus went the other way and called the police.

Arcee ran straight to the park. She looked everywhere. She then remembered the swings. She ran to them and stopped in her tracks.

"Optimus…" she cries as she covered her mouth.

She sneakily went towards him. She hides behind a tree and checked if her father was there. He was; he was smiling at Optimus; watching him die slowly.

"No…Optimus…please move" she whispered even though he won't hear her. "Don't give up on me"

She finds a big stick and picks it up. She ran to hide behind a tree that was right next to her dad. She breathes in and walks silently to him.

Arcee swings her stick and hits her dad on the back. He growls and falls down knocked out. She was in shock…she had struck her dad.

Arcee ran up to Optimus and hugged him tight. She felt something wet going down her shirt. She looks down and it was blood.

She gasps and checks to see where it's coming from.

"Oh…my god…" she whispered

She looked up at Optimus…his eyes were closed; he wasn't moving.

"Optimus…I'm here"

Not a word…she tried again calling him. He won't answer.

"Please…Optimus…I need you to wake up…"

Nothing. Optimus was staring down; with his eyes closed.

"Optimus…please….please…."

She placed her head on his heart spot and listened closely. It was beating slowly. She checked his pulse. It was still going.

"He's still alive" said Arcee with relief.

She placed a cloth on his chest to stop the bleeding. She held it tight…hoping he will survive.

"Optimus…can you hear me?"

He didn't move at all.

"You'll be okay"

"Arcee…" Tyron groaned "How dare you hit your father!"

Arcee grows angry and picks up the stick again and faces him. She was about to charge but she held back.

"Stay back" she warned

"How dare you…" he said "I'm your father…you should have never hurt me"

"You are dead to me" she said "You are no longer my father"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"I had enough of you!"

"What…?"

"You been beating me…hurting me…but no more…I will not listen to you ever again" said Arcee

"Oh…you will pay for that!"

He charged towards her and she ducks. He runs across and stops. She hits him in the back but it didn't hurt as much.

Tyron swings his arm and hits Arcee on the cheek. She falls down and he comes up to her with a knife.

"Please…stay away from me!" she yelled


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

* * *

Arcee crawled as fast as she can away from Tyron. He kept on walking after her; she was getting scared. She gets up and starts running but Tyron grabbed her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Away from you"

"Umm…" he smirks and raised his hand.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the officers. Tyron gasps and stops what he was doing.

"What…?" he whispered

"Let go of her!" he yelled

Tyron throws her down and Magnus came up to help her.

"Put your hands up"

Tyron did what he was told. The officer went behind him and handcuffed him.

"You are under arrest…you have the right to remain silent"

Arcee hugs Magnus and watched her father getting loaded to the car. He was glaring at her, with hatred.

He was shoved in the car and drove off. She felt a relief…now he can't hurt her anymore. Arcee gasps and runs towards Optimus.

Magnus follows and stood in shock at the site of his brother. He felt his heart crush.

"Optimus…" he whispered

Arcee hugs him tight and hugs him. Magnus cuts him down and gently lay him down. Arcee still hanged on to him.

"We need help over here" yelled Magnus

The medics including Ratchet came along. They strapped up Optimus and loaded him to the ambulance.

"Meet us at the hospital"

Magnus nodded and Arcee just watched them. The ambulance drove off and the medics tried their best to keep him alive.

"Stay with me…friend" said Ratchet "His pulse is increasing"

Ratchet did his best to calm it. Optimus heart was slowly down…

* * *

Arcee was looking down the whole way. Magnus tried his best to make it as fast as he could.

"He'll be okay" said Magnus

"I don't know…he was bleeding from his chest" she cries

"He is strong….he told me he will be fighting for you…so he won't give up"

"It's…I wish none of this happened"

"It's all in the past now…right now we have to worry about Optimus"

She nods; she is worried sick about Optimus. Her fear is to get to the hospital and have Ratchet tell her that Optimus is gone.

She closed her eyes shut…no please no. Optimus will be okay. She thought.

"Be strong Arcee"

"How…?"

"You know" he smiled

Arcee nodded and hoped for the best. Magnus dropped her off and she ran inside. She sees Ratchet and ran up to him.

"How is he?" she asked nervously

"He's not….doing so well…" he answered. Arcee gasps and shook her head.

"No…"

"He is very weak…he is covered with bruises…he is not responding well"

Arcee shook her head many times. "No…no…."

She paced the floor and then she falls down.

"Arcee…" Ratchet catches her. She had just fainted.

"Arcee….someone give me some water" he yelled

Magnus comes in and helps her up. He carries her to a chair and sits her down.

"She's been through so much" said Magnus

"She'll be okay" said Ratchet


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

* * *

 **Optimus P.O.V**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly; I see a bright light hitting my eyes. I flinched; trying to adjust to the bright light.

I looked around and see Arcee sitting down reading a book.

"Arcee…" I said with a smile

She looks up and comes up to hug me tight. I hugged her back.

"How long had I been out"

"Two months" she whispered

"Oh…that's a long time" I whispered

"It doesn't matter…you woke up and you are okay" she smiled

"But I'm still hurting…." I said with a smile

She just smirks and nods.

"What happen?" I asked

"You were stabbed" she placed her hand on my chest "You were out because of so much blood lose….you were weak from not eating…"

I stopped her. "Not about me…but you"

"My father is in jail" she said quietly

"Who are you living with" I asked

"No one…" she said "I've been doing stuff on my own"

She looks down with sadness.

"My life has been so much better but I can't live happily without you"

I placed a hand on her cheek.

"Well…I'm here with you now" I smiled

She smiled and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss.

"We will have a good life together"

"We graduate in less than a month" she said

"Once we do…I want you to be with me till the end of time" I said

"I will be with you" she said

She smiles and kisses me again.

"Everyone has been asking about you" she said

"Wow…I did not know they will ask about me"

"Well…you are most talk about" she said

"I was never the one who they talk about…"

"Well now you are…" she kisses "As a hero"

"A hero?" I asked

"You're my hero"

She hugs me tight. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you for helping me" she whispered

"I will always help you for anything" I said

She smiles and we hugged each other.

* * *

Last day of school.

I had to catch up with everything. I didn't tell them the story of my side but Arcee did tell them a little something.

Everyone told me…I was the hero. I smiled I don't feel like.

"One…two…three" we yelled as we threw out hats up. It was our graduation night. Our hats went flying everywhere and I yelled out with a cheer.

We then split out and meet our families. I then see someone running towards me…with her beautiful cap and gown…and her smile.

I held out my arms and she jumps on me. We hugged each tight. She wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck and hugged me.

I kissed her cheek.

"We did it" I said "We are graduated"

"It's time for a new life" she said

"A new life with you"

"I don't know…about a new life" she said

"I will always be with you" I said

"I know but…I'm still a little scared" she said

"I will help you" I said "With every single step you need help with"

She kisses me. Lots of people circled around us. I spun her around and she spreads her arms out.

She is happy now…and I won't let her smile go away. I will work every day to keep her smile. I will help her along the way.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too"

We both laughed and kissed each other. We have a whole new life ahead of us.


End file.
